Panzer IV
The Panzer IV is a German medium tank used in World War II. The Panzer IV was the only German tank to see combat over the whole of World War II, from Norway to Poland to the Battle of the Bulge and the Fall of Berlin. During the later stages of the war, it was supplemented by the Panther tank, which was to replace it. Regardless, the venerable Panzer IV remained in service to the end of the war with Germany, and beyond in other countries. The Ausf. F1 variant of the Panzer IV appears in Battlefield 1942. The Panzer IV also appears in Battlefield V. A stylized Panzer IV appears in Battlefield Heroes as the National Tank. Battlefield 1942 The Panzer IV is a vehicle featured in Battlefield 1942. It is used by the Wehrmacht and Afrika Korps, as well as the German Elite Forces in Battlefield 1942: Secret Weapons of WWII. It is the direct equivalent (in stats) to the American and British Sherman and Soviet T-34-85. Gallery File:BF1942 AFRIKA KORPS PANZER IV.PNG Panzer IV.Front side BF1942.png Panzer IV.Back side BF1942.png Panzer IV.Right side BF1942.png Panzer IV.Left side BF1942.png Panzer IV.HUD Driver BF1942.png Panzer IV.Gunner BF1942.png Battlefield Heroes The National Tank is a vehicle featured in Battlefield Heroes for the Royal Army and is the counterpart to the Royal Tank. The tanks main gun can cause heavy damage to any vehicle, and can seriously injure any dismounted infantryman. It is able to hold two players, a driver and a passenger. The driver maneuvers the tank and controls the tank's main gun. The passenger can use any of the tank's secondary weapons and use most of its abilities. The passenger can also crouch to avoid being shot by enemies. Gallery National tank back.png|A rear view of a National Tank Battlefield V The Panzer IV is featured in Battlefield V, first appearing in the Battlefield 5 Official Reveal Trailer, as well as in promotional renders and concept art. Singleplayer The Panzer IV is one of the most common vehicles encountered in singleplayer. It is seen in both the 1941 and 1944 sections of the prologue My Country Calling, and appears as an enemy vehicle in the Under No Flag and Tirailleur war stories. They are the only AI controlled tanks found in the singleplayer, and can be destroyed using AT weapons. Friendly Panzer IVs also feature in the first chapter of The Last Tiger. Panzer IVs are also used in Basic Training to teach the player how to use Panzerfausts as the Assault kit. Combined Arms The Panzer IV also appears as an enemy vehicle in Combined Arms. Multiplayer The vehicle is the standard medium tank of the German faction, and is the equivalent of the British Valentine Mk VIII. It is the starting Axis tank, being unlocked by default. The Panzer IV can seat three passengers; a driver, hull gunner and turret-mounted top gunner, the latter two using MG 34s. In comparison to the Valentine the Panzer IV presents both a larger target, and has a larger gun by default - the 75mm KwK 37 has greater damage and splash at the cost of a longer reload and substantial drop at range over the Valentine's 40mm QF 2pdr. The armament along with many other features can be changed by equipping specializations. The left side of the specialization tree focuses on survivability and performance against enemy armor, with the addition of Track Skirts, AP Rounds and the long-barrel Pak 40 L/43 which has increased muzzle velocity and damage at the cost of fire rate. The right side is orientated towards anti-infantry combat, with the Flare Launcher aiding in locating targets, and Zimmerit, Improved Transverse Rotation and S-Mine Launcher deterring close-in attacks. The middle choices of Field Repair and Case Rounds improves general performance and effectiveness against soft targets, respectively. The Flakpanzer IV is an anti-aircraft vehicle based on the Panzer IV. Unusable or wrecked Panzer IVs appear on many multiplayer maps, such as Arras, Twisted Steel and Panzerstorm. Scripted Panzer IVs can be seen driving around out-of-bounds areas on several maps including Arras. Gallery Panzer IV left side BF5.jpg Panzer IV rear BF5.jpg Panzer IV Right side BF5.jpg Panzer IV Front BF5.jpg Panzer IV Driver view BF5.jpg Panzer IV Driver zoom BF5.jpg Panzer IV gunner view BF5.jpg Panzer IV gunner 2 view BF5.jpg Panzer IV gunner 2 ADS BF5.jpg Panzer IV Upgrade Front BF5.jpg|The Pz. IV fitted with the upgraded 75mm KwK 40 gun and Schürzen armour skirts Panzer IV Upgrade rear BF5.jpg Panzer Company BF5.png Panzer IV Customization BF5.png Battlefield V - Reveal Screenshot 6.png Battlefield V Open Beta Panzer IV 1.png|Panzer IV in The Company menu Battlefield V Open Beta Panzer IV 2.png|Panzer IV in The Company menu pzivzitadelle.jpg|Pz. IV "Zitadelle" Firestorm The Panzer IV (S) is a variant of the Panzer IV that appears exclusively in Firestorm. It spawns randomly inside Vehicle Lockups or may be airdropped using a looted Flare Gun - Reinforcement Vehicle. Like most other armored vehicles in Firestorm the Panzer IV (S) now has a dependence on fuel to stay mobile and cannot be repaired, as well as having the driver slot separated into dedicated driver and gunner positions, the latter of which operates the turret. The hull and top gunner positions are retained although these seats now use weapons of limited ammo supply. ru:Panzer IV Category:Vehicles of Battlefield 1942 Category:Medium Tanks Category:Vehicles of Battlefield V Category:Vehicles of Battlefield Heroes